Moonlight Glow
by mabelen07
Summary: Jacob Black es un chico normal que asiste al instituto de Forks, junto a sus amigos de La Push. Una chica nueva llegara al instituto. Los amigos de Jacob están desapareciendo. Hasta que descubre la verdad. Que es un "hombre lobo". Cuando vuelva al instituto luego de una dura semana, vera a la chica nueva con otros ojos.
1. Prefacio

**Nota_: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona, a excepción de algunos capítulos que estarán escritos desde el punto de vista de Jacob o Nessie, o cualquier otro personaje.**

**Summary****: Jacob Black es un chico normal que asiste al instituto de Forks, junto a sus amigos de La Push. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil y Seth. Una chica nueva llegara al instituto, a la cual Jacob ignorara, pero será la atención de todos los demás. Los amigos de Jacob están desapareciendo. Hasta que descubre la verdad. Que es un "hombre lobo". Cuando vuelva al instituto luego de una dura semana, vera a la chica nueva con otros ojos. **

**Prefacio:**

Me gire para entonces encontrar al ser más bello que pudiese existir, se veía más blanca que nunca, pero sus mejillas seguían teniendo ese tono carmín que tanto adoraba, sus labios eran aun mas rosados, su cabello cobrizo se veía más lustroso, y sus ojos seguían teniendo ese bello tono achocolatado del que me había enamorado. No había cambiado. Ella estaba aquí, seguía aquí. Seguía siendo esa mujer que tanto amaba y tanto adoraba. Esa mujer, era el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Se había plantado delante de mí y me miraba atontada, con la boca entreabierta. Parecía que todo lo que habíamos pasado hace tan solo unos días hubiera sido una pesadilla y ahora esto era tan solo un dulce sueño. Pero no lo era.

Su rostro se fue acercando hacia mí, hasta que por fin pudimos pegarlos del todo. En ese momento supe que ella estaría siempre conmigo y que jamás me iba a abandonar.


	2. Chica Nueva

Chica Nueva

En la Península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Siete chicos se dirigen desde La Push. La reserva Quileute, su hogar. Hacia el instituto de Forks. Sus nombres son Sam, un chico muy alto, musculoso y de ojos negros. Paul, es el menos alto y también menos musculoso pero una gran persona. Jared, sin duda es el más hábil. Embry, un chico enjuto, alto, de pelo negro y lo lleva largo hasta la barbilla con la raya en medio. Quil, es alto pero más bajito que Embry. Corpulento. De cabello negro y lo lleva tan corto que parece rapado. Seth, tiene una muy grande y amplia sonrisa, es alto y desgarbado. Y por ultimo esta Jacob, un chico de dos metros, de ojos negros y una cabellera larga color negro azabache.

Estos chicos asistían a la escuela de la reserva, hasta que a Quil y Embry se les ocurrió la "brillante" idea de cambiarse al instituto de Forks para más que nada pasar más tiempo con los cara pálidas y en parte también para conquistar chicas. Todo el grupo de amigos estuvo de acuerdo a esta idea de una nueva experiencia, el que no parecía totalmente convencido era Jacob. Parecía que un cambio no le apetecía mucho. Pero de todas maneras lo hicieron.

Este era su segundo y último año en el instituto, pues ya se iban a graduar. Sam, Paul y Jared, parecían ser los más distantes desde sus misteriosas desapariciones del año pasado, se comportaban extraño, Sam se había recortado su melena negra, y se veían más grandes. Casi aparentaban los veinte años y en realidad tenían diecinueve, bueno salvo Jared que aun tenia dieciocho al igual que el resto. Sam y Jared eran los únicos del grupo que tenían novia, Emily y Kim – ellas asisten a la escuela en la reservación a diferencia de ellos -. Jacob a parte de sus amigos quileutes, se había hecho amigo de un grupo de estudiantes "Los Cullen y los Hale". En especial de Emmett, el fortachón del grupo, y de Bella, era su consejera y mejor amiga. Seth también se llevaba muy bien con ellos en especial con Edward y Alice.

Los Cullen y los Hale, eran muy raros, tenían la piel muy pálida y al tocarla, pareciera que fuera hielo. Todos, absolutamente todos tenían los ojos amarillos. Y a la hora del almuerzo, jamás tocaban su comida y solían hablar entre murmullos como si no quisieran que alguien se enterara de lo que estaban diciendo. Edward y Bella, eran pareja, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie o "la Barbie" – como la llamaban Jacob y Seth -, y Alice y Jasper. Pero cuando los Cullen están cerca del grupo de los Quileute Sam, Paul y Jared los miran de una forma amenazante. Conclusión: no les caen bien.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Sam ya estaba aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto, que ya estaba más o menos lleno. Los Cullen y los Hale, ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que cuando vieron a Jacob y Seth bajar del auto, les dedicaron una cálida sonrisa, que estos correspondieron de buena gana. A diferencia de Sam, Paul y Jared, que apenas los vieron soltaron un bufido.

Aun no entraban a clases, por lo que cuando llegaron se pusieron a charlar un rato.

-No puedo creer que estos estén aquí de nuevo - mascullo Paul, pensando que nadie lo escuchaba.

-Aun no entiendo porque te caen tan mal los Cullen, Paul, son buenas personas – los defendió Seth.

-Personas… - decía Jared por lo bajo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, la verdad. Pero, Seth, tú y yo sabemos que Paul siempre ha sido un amargado – dijo Jacob.

- Es verdad – coincidió Seth.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, para disgusto de Paul.

-Espero que haya muchas chicas nuevas – iba diciendo Quil, mientras miraba al infinito, tal vez imaginándose a un montón de chicas hermosas.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo – dijo Jared, interrumpiendo la fantasía de Quil.

-No es verdad – replico Quil.

-Claro que si – dijeron todos al unísono para a continuación reír a carcajadas.

-No pero ya, en serio, me gustaría tener una novia.

-La verdad es que a mí también – coincidió Embry, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de su amigo.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo a mi chica y Jared igual, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de morir solos y abandonados – dijo Sam, causando que a Jared se le curvara el labio hacia arriba.

-Creo que yo también hare el esfuerzo de conseguir novia este último año – dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Jake? – pregunto Quil.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar conquistando chicas. Por ahora mi prioridad son los estudios y la mecánica. Y bueno, también cuidar de mi padre.

-Bueno, es tu decisión amigo – dijo Seth palmeándole el hombro.

Se giro para ver a los Cullen, que parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo. No paraban de ver hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, ¿a quien estarían buscando?

-Ah, chicos, ya vuelvo – les anuncio, ya dirigiéndose hacia los Cullen.

-De acuerdo Jake – dijo Seth, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te esperamos aquí – dijeron Embry y Quil a la vez.

Camino hacia ellos, todavía preguntándose, porque tendrían esa actitud tan extraña. Bueno, no es que no fueran extraños, pero jamás habían tenido esa actitud, veían la entrada con cierta chispa de preocupación en los ojos. Solo Emmett había notado la presencia de Jacob y tuvo que proferir un fuerte carraspeo, para que los demás se dieran cuenta. Todos lo miraron con molestia, incluso su novia Rosalie, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jacob estaba presente, su actitud cambio. Eso era raro, los Cullen jamás habían sido tan despistados. Puede ser que ese algo por el que estén preocupados, sea algo de mucha importancia para ellos.

-Hola Jake – lo saludo Bella, que ya se había soltado de los brazos de Edward para ir a abrazarlo –, has crecido mucho durante el verano – decía mientras lo soltaba suavemente.

-Tanto se nota.

-Demasiado – rio Bella.

Edward se había acercado y le había envuelto la cintura con un brazo a Bella.

-¿Que tal estas Jake?

-Bien, ¿ustedes están bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Bella con tono inocente.

-Pues…, hace un momento parecían un tanto nerviosos.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí. Luego Bella se giro hacia Jacob de nuevo.

-Es que se supone que mi prima ya debería estar aquí.

Eso sorprendió a Jacob. No sabía que Bella tuviese una prima.

-No sabía que tuvieses una prima – dijo al hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es nueva aquí, literalmente, es nueva en Forks. Se acaba de mudar desde Canadá ayer, ahora vivirá con nosotros. Esta mañana antes de irnos, nos dijo que no tardaría. Pero… las clases están a punto de empezar y aun no llega – la voz de Bella sonaba demasiado preocupada, su prima era una persona muy especial para ella, para todos en realidad.

-Solo espero que esa niña no se haya tropezado por el camino – dijo Emmett con cierto aire burlón.

-Emmett – lo regaño Rosalie, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Esto es muy serio y si le paso algo – dijo Alice, fijándose todavía más en la entrada.

En eso sonó el timbre.

-Ya me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a clase, nos vemos – dijo Jacob ya dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio -. Suerte con tu prima, Bella.

- Gracias.

…

En la clase de Biología. Jacob, Embry y Quil, compartían esa clase. Charlaban sobre lo bien que habían pasado el verano en la playa de La Push. Hasta que llego el profesor Banner, que poso su maleta encima de la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio y presto atención a su puesta en escena. Les dio la bienvenida y empezó su discurso de primer día de clase, presentándoles las lecciones que iban a dar y los libros que tendrían que leer.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y todo el mundo no solo el profesor, soltó un suspiro. Bueno, todos excepto Jacob, que veía fijamente la puerta, pero su mirada no era sorprendida como la del resto. Aquellos golpes, habían sido provocados por una chica, alta, de pelo cobrizo, ojos achocolatados, piel blanca – pero no tanto como la de los Cullen -. Llevaba una mochila naranja colgada de un solo hombro. Jeans azules, una blusa blanca, y en su brazo derecho llevaba un abrigo color rojizo.

-Disculpe profesor, soy Renesmee Dwyer, la nueva estudiante – se presento con tono inocente -. Disculpe la tardanza, tuve un problema con el auto, pero ya lo solucione.

-No se preocupe señorita Dwyer, tome asiento junto al señor Black, por favor - y señalo el único asiento vació junto a Jacob.

-Gracias.

Todo el mundo se había quedado pasmado con la belleza de la muchacha, no podían evitar seguirla con la mirada, mientras esta caminaba a su lugar. Por el camino se tropezó con un libro que había en el suelo y se tuvo que aferrar al borde de la mesa de su pupitre. Algunas chicas rieron por lo bajo.

-Señorita Dwyer, ¿está usted bien? – pregunto el profesor Banner, preocupado por su alumna.

-Sí, no se preocupe, soy un poco torpe nada mas – rió Renesmee.

-Bien, continuemos – se dirigió al resto de la clase.

La torpeza de la chica se vio causada gracias al contacto visual que tuvo con el joven Black. Su mirada la hipnotizo de una manera indescriptible, era algo que ella nunca había sentido. Una conexión. La chica se sentó en su pupitre junto al chico que en estos instantes solo le prestaba atención al pizarrón. Ni siquiera le dirigió un simple "hola". Renesmee se encontraba echa un lió, jamás se había sentido así y tan solo con una mirada, _Sera esto amor a primera vista, _pensó, pues para ella no había otra explicación. Se obligo a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle – era una chica tímida -. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y hablo.

-Ho-hola – tartamudeo.

-Hola – contesto el chico sin siquiera mirarla.

Renesmee sintió un cosquilleo cuando escucho su voz, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No era normal. En las siguientes clases Renesmee tuvo otros compañeros de pupitre, pero por alguna razón, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada al no encontrar a Jacob en otra clase junto a ella.

La campana del almuerzo sonó y Renesmee se levanto de su asiento, tomando sus cosas. Se dirigió a la cafetería, tomo una manzana, un jugo de frutas, una ensalada y un sándwich de atún. Estaba viendo donde podía sentarse hasta que escucho la voz de un miembro de su familia.

-¡Renesmee, aquí! – grito Alice, que estaba sentada junto a los demás Cullen.

_Tierra, trágame, _pensó cuando todo el mundo se giro para mirarla, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar la mirada de todos sobre ella. Finalmente cuando llego a su mesa, todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad, Renesmee suspiro aliviada. Definitivamente era lo segundo más vergonzoso que le había pasado el día de hoy – lo primero había sido tropezarse con ese libro en su primera clase -. Miro a Alice con molestia.

-¿Que tiene de malo con que te avise donde nos sentamos? – dijo Alice mientras jugaba con su manzana.

-No tiene nada de malo – dijo sinceramente -. Aunque no hacía falta que se enterara todo el instituto – Renesmee no pudo evitar que esta ultima parte le saliera con cierta acidez y un poco de reproche.

-Bueno, ya ok, perdóname ¿sí? – pidió Alice, con cara de cordero degollado.

-Alice, si pones esa cara es _imposible_ enojarme contigo – dijo Renesmee riendo por lo bajo -, está bien, te perdono.

-Que bien – dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante.

Renesmee rió de nuevo, al igual que el resto.

-Bueno, cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue hasta ahora? – le pregunto Bella, todavía sonriendo.

No sabía que contestar. Todo lo que había estado pensando durante todas las clases era en ese _chico_ – no sabía su nombre -, hasta se sentía deprimida por no haberlo visto el resto del día, incluyendo este momento.

-Bien, _prima – _dijo resaltando esa palabra -. No ha estado tan mal, como pensé que sería. Solo por dos cosas sentí vergüenza hoy. Porque en mi primera clase me tropecé con un libro que estaba en el suelo de camino a mi asiento.

-¿En serio, Renesmee? – dijo Emmett escéptico -. ¿Las humanas siempre son así?

-¿Porque lo dices, Em? – pregunto Renesmee un tanto ofendida.

-Porque Emmett me conoció a mi antes de… bueno tú ya sabes – hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto -. Y yo también era bastante torpe.

-Oh, bueno como decía antes de ser interrumpida – le echo una miradita a Emmett -, la segunda cosa que me dio vergüenza hoy fue Alice cuando me llamo hace unos minutos.

-Lo siento, de nuevo – se disculpo nuevamente, Alice.

-No importa Alice. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta ser el centro de atención – dijo Renesmee mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

…

Cuando tuvieron que regresar a clases, Edward se tomo la molestia de acompañar a Renesmee a su clase de Español. Se despidió de Bella besándole el dorso de la mano, y diciéndole que regresaría pronto.

Renesmee no podía parar de preguntarse si el _chico _estaría en su clase. Pero había una pregunta que deseaba hacerle si lo volvía a ver alguno de esos días. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, sabia su apellido lo había escuchado en clase de Biología, _Black,_ pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber su nombre.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, antes de que Renesmee pudiera cruzar la puerta, Edward la tomo del brazo, sorprendiéndola.

-Su nombre es Jacob – dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Renesmee pudiera oírlo.

Edward le dedico una sonrisa, antes de dejarla sola en el pasillo, mientras se despedía con la mano. Renesmee le agradeció internamente – había olvidado que Edward podía leer la mente, un don especial que tenia -. Entro al salón donde lo encontró a él. A Jacob. _Que nombre tan hermoso_, pensó ella mientras se sentaba junto a él. Jacob conversaba animadamente con sus amigos, hasta que llego la profesora de Español, la Sra. Smith. Una señora muy estricta.

Renesmee no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplar disimuladamente a Jacob. Y eso, era más que suficiente para ella.

-Eres la prima de Bella ¿no es cierto?

Al principio creyó que la voz de Jacob era solo producto de su imaginación, _como si fuera a hablarme, _pensó, hasta que giro lentamente su rostro, por si acaso, y vio a un Jacob mirándola expectante. _Oh, Dios, no lo imagine, _pensó.

-Ah, s-si – tartamudeo - ¿por?

-Por preguntar – y su vista se fue hacia el pizarrón nuevamente.

Renesmee seguía sorprendida de que le haya dicho algo que no fuera un "hola". Se quedo paralizada tantos minutos contemplándolo, que cuando la hora de salida llego y el timbre sonó, pego un pequeño bote en el asiento.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, se despidió de su familia y directamente se fue hacia su auto – un Volkswagen Rabbit del 86 -. Ella llegaría antes a casa. Se había apoyado contra su auto y giro medio cuerpo, para descubrir que Jacob Black y sus amigos estaban apoyados en el auto de Sam, charlando. Dos autos mas se interponían entre ellos. Podía escuchar su conversación perfectamente, como no estaban tan lejos…

-Oye Jake – le decía Quil, para llamar su atención -. Alguien te está mirando – y señalo a Renesmee que estaba con medio cuerpo girado hacia ellos, pero al ver que ellos la miraban a ella, se volvió rápidamente.

-¿No es ella la chica nueva? Es linda – decía Embry.

-Muy linda – dijo Quil mirándola atontado.

-Sí, lo es – dijeron Seth y Paul del mismo modo.

Jacob se giro para mirarla.

-Ah, sí, ya la había visto se sienta conmigo en Biología y en Español – dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban boquiabiertos -. ¿Qué?

-Es imposible que no te dieras cuenta – le dijo Embry.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? – le dijo Quil acercándose a él.

-¿De que están hablando?

-Esa chica – dijo Embry señalando a Renesmee -, se nota a las claras que tu le gustas.

Renesmee que estaba todavía con su mochila en la mano, casi se le cae cuando escucho que Embry había dicho eso.

-Lo ves – dijo Quil cabeceando en su dirección.

-Por supuesto que no, chicos.

-Te decimos que si, Jake – dijeron Embry y Quil al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, no voy a negar que es linda. Pero como ya les dije, por ahora no quiero tener novia.

-Pero se ve tan linda y dulce – decía Paul.

-Paul, sabes que es la prima de Bella, ¿verdad?

Paul se había quedado paralizado. Sam y Jared que estaban junto a él, pusieron caras de asco.

-Oigan, en serio, ¿que tienen con los Cullen, chicos? – dijo Seth.

-Algo de lo que no les podemos contar. Aun – mascullo Sam.

-Bueno demos este asunto por terminado –dijo Jacob -. Hay que volver a La Push, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Todos asintieron a eso, se montaron en el auto de Sam y salieron del estacionamiento. Perdiéndose a la vista.

Renesmee, que lo había escuchado todo, decidió que era hora de irse, pues también tenía mucha tarea. Se subió a su auto, arranco y salió del estacionamiento. Despidiéndose con la mano de su familia.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**yo aki de nuevo, con una nueva historia, dejenme reviews porfis. Esta historia les va a encantar y desde ahora les quiero decir que me vino en un sue****ño jejeje. Nessie es humana, los cullen, obvio que vampiros, y Sam, Jared y Paul, tmbn es obvio que ya son licantropos, por cierto Leah va a salir en esta historia pero mas adelante, pero eso si, en esta historia ella no es una loba. Ya veran quien es en mi historia y en el proximo capitulo, aparecera un personaje muy especial, que cuando lean sobre el prometo que se quedaran con la boca abierta jajaa. Ideas locas se me ocurren a mi. Por cierto el proximo capitulo va a ser Pov. Nessie.**_

_******Hasta tal vez la proxima semana jajaja.**_

_******BYE :D**_


End file.
